Счастливый четверг
by Dodge1989
Summary: Это был обычный день из жизни Эллисон Кэмерон. Обычный четверг, но все же непростой: было в нем немного совпадений, несколько приятных мелочей и один поворотный момент. Но она сама еще не знала, как же неожиданно для нее закончится этот день.


**Примечание автора: **Это мой самый первый фанфик по Хаусу. Рискнула его написать, т.к. фанфиков по Хэмерон стало совсем мало. Тема постепенно погибает. Предупреждение: ООС присутствует.

* * *

** Счастливый четверг**

Это был обычный день из жизни Эллисон Кэмерон. Обычный четверг, но все же непростой: было в нем немного совпадений, несколько приятных мелочей и один поворотный момент. Но она сама еще не знала, как же неожиданно для нее закончится этот день.  
Утро. Проснулась, как всегда, не обращая внимания на погоду за окном и на отсутствие настроения. Двадцать минут на беговой дорожке и пятнадцать минут в душе. Крепкий кофе и легкий макияж. Надела черные прямые брюки с заниженной талией, белую блузку и неброскую темно-синюю жилетку в тон новым лодочкам на высоком каблуке. Взглянув на часы, ускорила шаг, схватила сумку и ключи от машины в прихожей, мельком посмотрела на себя в зеркало, подарила улыбку прекрасному отражению и вышла, слишком сильно захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Села в свою любимую машину, а перед тем, как завести мотор, убрала волосы в хвост, так как знала, что, стоит только переступить порог госпиталя, ей не останется и минуты свободного времени на себя. Поворот ключа зажигания – урчания мотора не слышно, еще одна попытка – опять тишина. Стукнув по рулю, Кэмерон взяла сумку и вышла из любимого ниссана – сегодня до работы придется прогуляться пешком.  
В это же время другой человек, не отличающийся ни пунктуальностью, ни чрезмерной заботой к окружающим, следовал своему обычному маршруту. Грегори Хаус ехал на мотоцикле в Принстон-Плейнсборо, всего несколько кварталов – и он уже будет сидеть в своем любимом кресле, перебирая медицинские карты новых пациентов, когда вместо поворота направо ему пришлось резко затормозить. Движение было перекрыто из-за небольшой аварии, в которой явно никто не пострадал, но груженая фура перегородила проезд, а это означало, что Хаусу придется поехать в объезд.  
Он проехал квартал и свернул на знакомую улицу, где был лишь однажды. Увидев пятиэтажный дом, немного сбавил скорость. Да, Хаус помнил, как приходил к Эллисон и просил ее вернуться на работу, вернуться к нему, как она поставила ему условие, что вернется, только если он пригласит ее на свидание. И, конечно же, он помнит – хотя так хотел бы забыть! – как все намеренно испортил, оттолкнув ее. С того дня прошел почти год. Год, как он потерял свою девочку и обрел новую Эллисон Кэмерон, более похожую на него самого.  
От своих мыслей Хаус отвлекся, увидев идущую по тротуару Кэмерон. Он резко повернул направо, заехав на пешеходную зону, и перегородил Эллисон путь к отступлению.  
– Эй! Неужели и ты стала жертвой угонщиков? В этом районе стало небезопасно оставлять своих железных любимцев, – с ухмылкой сказал Хаус.  
– Здравствуйте, Хаус, – улыбнулась Кэмерон, не ожидавшая увидеть своего начальника так рано, – все намного проще: моя машина просто отказалась сегодня заводиться.  
– Хм... Так я могу тебя подбросить. Все равно не буду работать, пока ты не сваришь мне свой чудесный кофе, – подмигнул Хаус.  
Кэмерон на секунду помедлила, но взяла и надела шлем, дружелюбно протянутый Хаусом. Она села сзади и робко обняла своего "спасителя". Хаус резко взял руки Кэмерон и заставил крепко обхватить свой торс.  
– Хаус… – едва пискнула Кэм из-за спины гения диагностики.  
– Прости, просто не хочу, чтобы ты грохнулась с мотоцикла на скорости 80 миль в час. Так что держись крепче, а чтобы не было так противно, представь, что обнимаешь плюшевого мишку.  
Тут Эллисон представила улыбку Хауса, и ей стало приятно от этой его странной заботы. Она еще крепче прижалась к нему, так что могла поклясться, что слышит биение его сердца, очень схожее с биением ее любящего сердца.  
Через 20 минут они были уже в Принстон-Плейсборо. Для Хауса это были лучшие минуты за последнее время: он мог наслаждаться ванильным ароматом кожи и волос Кэмерон, не будучи пойманным на этом, а от ее горячего дыхания на щеке словно остался ожог. Припарковав мотоцикл, он помог Эллисон снять шлем и на мгновение задержал руку на щеке девушки, на что та сразу отреагировала ярким румянцем на щеках. Эллисон быстро отстранилась и поспешила в клинику под провожающим ее взглядом Хауса.  
– Уилсон! Мне нужно поговорить с Уилсоном, – с этими словами Хаус поспешил к лучшему и, пожалуй, единственному другу.  
По привычке вломившись в кабинет Уилсона без стука, он сразу плюхнулся в кресло напротив. Уилсон в этот момент изучал анализы своего пациента.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь! – выпалил недовольный Хаус.  
– Слушаю, – улыбнувшись поверх папки с результатами анализов, проговорил Уилсон. – Надеюсь, это касается той милой сцены, которую я наблюдал через окно пять минут назад. Вы с Эллисон так мило смотрелись вместе, вам не хватало только взяться за руки и ...  
Уилсон не успел договорить, как в него полетела трость Хауса, но успел увернуться и удар пришелся в стену позади заливавшегося смехом онколога.  
– Я лучше пойду, – сказал Хаус. – Когда успокоишься, Джеймс, договорим.  
Взяв трость из рук Уилсона, Хаус, сопровождаемый новым взрывом хохота, вышел из кабинета и направился к себе.  
Нового пациента сегодня не было, а работать в клинике совершенно не хотелось. Так что Хаус послал Формана и Чейза в клинику отрабатывать за него накопившиеся за месяц часы. А сам устроился в кресле, перекидывая мяч из одной руки в другую. И думал, какой следующий шаг сделать... А главное, какой шаг в этой ситуации верный?  
Эллисон в это время находилась в клинике: в отличие от Чейза и Формана, она отрабатывала не чужие часы, а свои.  
Здесь время летело быстро. То ли от количества пациентов, то ли от сложности травм у Кэмерон не было времени подумать об утренней встрече с Хаусом до того момента, пока часы не показали начало восьмого и ее смена не подошла к концу. Эллисон пошла в раздевалку и переоделась. Решила не сразу идти домой, а заглянуть в отделение диагностики (все равно там уже никого нет) и немного отдохнуть, заполнив пару карточек прошлых пациентов. Войдя в кабинет, она без сил опустилась в кресло начальника. Вся усталость, накопившаяся за день, обрушилась на нее, и она незаметно заснула.  
Хаус только вернулся от Уилсона, получив дельный совет по поводу Кэмерон. Распахнул дверь кабинета и увидел мирно спящую в его кресле Эллисон. На его лице появилась улыбка, полная нежности к по-детски беззащитной девушке. Он как можно тише подошел к Кэмерон и ласково убрал с лица непослушную прядь волос, опять прикоснувшись к ее бархатной коже. Хаус поймал себя на мысли, что уже второй раз за день не может сдержать порыва к ней прикоснуться, и в этот же момент отдернул руку. Наверное, слишком резко – девушка тут же проснулась.  
Теперь на него смотрела пара изумрудов в обрамлении черных ресниц, Хаус просто оцепенел от ее взгляда.  
– Привет, – сонно пробормотала Кэмерон. – Я думала, вы уехали, ведь уже так поздно.  
– Я почти уехал, но вспомнил, что моя милая коллега сегодня без машины, и, как истинный джентльмен, решил дождаться и подвезти ее домой, – с очаровательной улыбкой проговорил Хаус, однако еще не отошедший от гипнотизирующих глаз Эллисон.  
– Ну, тогда поехали, – потянувшись и сладко зевнув, сказала Кэмерон.  
От усталости тело Эллисон отказалось слушаться хозяйку. Вставая, девушка пошатнулась и упала бы, если бы не попала прямиком в крепкие объятия Хауса.  
В ее голове пронеслась глупая мысль о том, как объятия могут быть сильными и нежными одновременно. Кэмерон списала ее появление на не отошедший ото сна мозг и хотела отстраниться от Хауса, но поняла, что не может... Ее лицо лежало на его груди, так что она могла чувствовать запах его одеколона через рубашку. Его левая рука крепко обнимала девушку за талию, а правая блуждала по ее спине, рисуя непонятные узоры. Кэмерон же обнимала Хауса за плечи и чувствовала его теплое дыхание на своей макушке, желая, чтобы это мгновение никогда не кончалось.  
Девушке пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Хаусу. То, что она увидела, заставило ее трепетать, ведь в них светились нежность, забота, и – она могла поклясться – любовь.  
Хаус наклонился к Кэмерон и мягко накрыл ее губы своими. Его поцелуй не был требовательным и поспешным, он был сладким и нарочито медленным, как будто они пытались запомнить каждое мгновение.  
Хаус чуть отстранился от Кэмерон, взял ее лицо в ладони, посмотрел в глаза и прошептал:  
– Поехали домой. Ты устала. Да и я тоже. Нам нужно еще о многом поговорить.  
– О чем? – завороженно спросила Эллисон.  
– Ну, к примеру, как мы обставим наш приезд на работу вместе, – улыбнувшись, сказал Хаус. И, не размыкая объятий, они вышли на улицу. Был вечер четверга. Самый счастливый день в их жизни. День, с которого началась их история.


End file.
